Kingdom Hearts: Disney Magic Kingdoms
Kingdom Hearts: Disney Magic Kingdoms is a crossover Kingdom Hearts game that would feature both the conventional Disney and Square-Enix characters, along with characters from different franchises (Disneyland and Walt Disney World). Plot Characters Kingdom Hearts *Sora *Riku *Kiari *Namine Mickey Mouse and Friends *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Donald Duck *Daisy Duck *Goofy *Pluto *Chip & Dale *Clarice *Huey, Dewey and Louie *Scrooge McDuck Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *Snow White *The Prince *Doc *Grumpy *Happy *Sleepy *Bashful *Sneezy *Dopey Pinocchio / Pinocchio II *Pinocchio *Patty *Geppetto *Gladys *Figaro the Cat *Cleo the Goldfish *Jiminy Cricket *The Blue Fairy Song of the South *Br'er Rabbit *Mr. Bluebird *Br'er Fox *Br'er Bear *Uncle Remus Cinderella *Cinderella *Prince Charming *Jaq and Gus *Suzy and Pearl *Fairy God Mother Alice in Wonderland *Alice *White Rabbit *Doorknob *Mad Hatter *March Hare *Cheshire Cat *The King of Hearts *The Queen of Harts Peter Pan *Peter Pan *Tinker Bell *Wendy Darling *John Darling *Michael Darling *The Lost Boys *Captain Hook *Mr. Smee Sleeping Beauty *Princess Aurora *Prince Phillip *Flora *Fauna *Merryweather The Jungle Book *Mowgli *Baloo *Bagheera *King Louie Winnie the Pooh *Winnie the Pooh *Piglet *Roo *Tigger *Rabbit *Eeyore *Kanga *Owl *Christopher Robin Who Framed Roger Rabbit *Roger Rabbit *Jessica Rabbit *Baby Herman *Benny the Cab *Eddie Valiant *Dolores The Little Mermaid *Ariel *Eric *Flounder *Sebastian *Scuttle *Aquata *Andrina *Alana *Arista *Adella *Attina *King Triton Beauty and the Beast *Belle *Beast *Lumiere *Fifi *Cosgworth *Mrs. Potts *Chip Teacup Aladdin *Aladdin *Jasmine *Genie *Abu *Magic Carpet The Nightmare Before Christmas *Jack Skellington *Sally *Zero the Ghost Dog The Princess and the Frog *Tiana *Naveen *Louis the Crocodile *Ray the Firefly *Mama Odie Pirates of the Caribbean *Captain Jack Sparrow *Angelica Teach *Black Barty *Tia Dalma *Will Turner *Elizabeth Swann The Haunted Mansion *Madame Leota *Constance Hatchaway *Ezra the Skeleton *Phineas the Traveler *Gus the Prisoner *The Singing Busts Playable *Sora *Riku *Kairi *Namine Party Members *Mickey Mouse *Donald Duck *Goofy *Pinocchio *Br'er Rabbit *Peter Pan *Prince Phillip *Mowgli *Winnie the Pooh *Roger Rabbit *Ariel *Beast *Aladdin *Jack Skellington *Tiana *Captain Jack Sparrow *Ezra, Phineas and Gus Seven Princesses *Minnie Mouse *Daisy Duck *Clarice *Snow White *Patty *Cinderella *Alice *Wendy Darling *Princess Aurora *Jessica Rabbit *Belle *Jasmine *Sally *Angelica Teach *Elizabeth Swann *Constance Hatchaway Summons *Chip & Dale *The Seven Dwarfs *Jiminy Cricket *Mr. Bluebird *Jaq and Gus *Mad Hatter and March Hare *Tinker Bell *Flora, Fauna and Merryweather *Baloo *Tigger *Benny the Cab *Flounder and Sebastian *Genie *Zero the Ghost Dog *Louis the Crocodile *Will Turner *Madame Leota Villains *Pete *The Evil Queen *Stromboli *Br'er Fox and Br'er Bear *Lady Tremaine *The Queen of Hearts *Captain Hook *Maleficent *Shere Khan and Kaa *Heffalumps and Woozles *Judge Doom *Ursula *Gaston *Jafar *Oogie Boogie *Dr. Facilier *Captain Hector Barbossa *Hatbox Ghost Story Destiny Islands (Opening) Disney Town (Begin) Dwarf Woodlands Prankster's Paradise Briar Patch Castle of Dreams Wonderland Neverland Enchanted Dominion The Wild Jungle Hundred Acre Wood Toontown Atlantica Beast's Castle Agrabah Halloween Town The New Orleans Port Royal Doom Buggies (Final) Magic Kingdoms (Happy Ending) Worlds *''Destiny Islands (Opening):'' from Final Fantasy *''Disney Town (Begin):'' from Mickey Mouse and Friends *''Dwarf Woodlands:'' from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *''Prankster's Paradise:'' from Pinocchio *''Briar Patch:'' from Song of the South *''Castle of Dreams:'' from Cinderella *''Wonderland:'' from Alice in Wonderland *''Neverland:'' from Peter Pan *''Enchanted Dominion:'' from Sleeping Beauty *''The Wild Jungle:'' from The Jungle Book *''Hundred Acre Wood:'' from Winnie the Pooh *''Toontown:'' from Who Framed Roger Rabbit *''Atlantica:'' from The Little Mermaid *''Beast's Castle:'' from Beauty and the Beast *''Agrabah:'' from Aladdin *''Halloween Town:'' from The Nightmare Before Christmas *''The New Orleans:'' from The Princess and the Frog *''Port Royal:'' from Pirates of the Caribbean *''Doom Buggies (Final):'' from The Haunted Mansion *''Magic Kingdoms (Happy Ending):'' From Disneyland / Walt Disney World Transcript Trivia Voice Cast Category:Kingdom Hearts Game Category:Games